


The Dead Girl's Dilemma

by marvelousmadz



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Car Accident, Death, F/M, Gore, Nightmares, Violence, evil bird, oops...plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmadz/pseuds/marvelousmadz
Summary: The main character's girlfriend dies unexpectedly in a car crash, and dreads her death for months. Every night he dreams about a crow bringing flowers to her grave. He doesn't have any clue what it means, yet he's dying to find out. What will he do?





	The Dead Girl's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is an American Gothic short story I wrote a long time ago, so forgive me if it's really shitty. I rewrote some parts to make it more interesting, but it's still not the best. Hope you guys enjoy.

I have been very lonely these past three months. I had lost my beloved Jasmine to a car accident caused by a drunk driver, and I couldn't bear the thought that I would never see her again. We had been in the car driving home from a date that night. She was driving slow, but the other car was going 180 mph. He had rammed the back of the car, throwing Jasmine from the vehicle into the road. There was nothing anyone could do for her, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. 

I cried myself to sleep as I lay dreaming. My dream was that I kept seeing a crow carrying roses to Jasmine's grave. Also in the dream, I ask to see her, but the bird shoots me a devilish glance. The crow then gives out a crackling squeal that sounded inhumane, and then it falls over limp. I have no idea what it means, but maybe it's punishment for letting her die. I had the same dream every night for the past three months. I went to my bedroom and looked at my favorite picture of us. 

All of a sudden, I found myself having a feeling of terrible rage. All the memories that I had with Jasmine played in my head on repeat. I then saw the memory of the car crash, and I thought I was going crazy. I know I'm definitely going insane. I keep dreaming about the crow by Jasmine's grave, and I got the courage to go to her grave. By her headstone sat the evil bird by the roses it brought once again. It felt like a dream, but this time I knew it was for real. I felt as if I had been drawn here for a reason. I started to sob as something grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Jasmine standing right in front of me. I looked into her beautiful green eyes for about a minute, embracing the time we had.

"Goodbye," Jasmine says as she lets go of my hand. Then in an instance, I knew she was a ghost. As I was standing up to leave, the crow squawked at me and put down the roses. It looked at me, and I got this very uneasy feeling about it. I got nauseous then ran to my car and drove home. That night the dream was different. Instead of the crow letting out an inhumane squeal, it told me to come back the next day with a knife if I wanted to see my love again. I didn't know what to think of it, maybe I had to kill the treacherous animal. I just didn't know, and I wanted to avoid it.

It's kind of like I didn't have a choice. I knew it was wrong to show up with a knife, but at the same time it felt all sorts of right. As I went to sleep that night, the dream included Jasmine. She seemed very confused, and she kept asking why I wasn't there with her. It was super weird, and I sprung up in my bed frightened by the nightmare. My muscles were really tense, and I was sweating bullets. Then my mind shifted to something else, when the more told me to bring the knife. I wanted to see my love again, so I got dressed and grabbed the weapon. I don't know what to expect, but I knew I was willing to do anything to be with her. 

Ten minutes later, I arrived at the cemetery. I cautiously walked over to her grave, and along came the eerie feeling due to the fog outside. Then there came the bird flying through the clouds of mist. 

I then demanded, "Tell me what I have to do to be with Jasmine."

The crow kept staring at the metal object in my hand and said, "Knife."

I got scared and dropped it. My eyes closed, and I wished it would all go away. Then I felt someone put the knife in my shaking hands. As I opened my eyes, I saw that Jasmine was the one that picked it up. 

"It's okay, you can do it," she stated with a pure softness in her voice. 

"Do what?" I wondered. 

"Be with me. You just have to let yourself go."

I baffled, not thinking of what she was provoking, "How do I let myself go?"

She insisted, "Pick up the knife. Kill yourself if you want to be with me."

"Okay, anything to be with you. I don't have the guts to do it myself."

"Let me do it."

I handed her the knife, and she smiled. The smile was sweet, amidst in this terrible moment. I knew this is what I wanted, and I know it's what Jasmine wants. When we held hands one last time, she lifted the dagger up. Without hesitation, she slit my throat really fast. I didn't choke, I didn't move, I didn't feel anything but one thing. The only thing I felt was peace. I looked at my body, and it was gone. My soul was the only thing I had left; and my love for Jasmine. I called for her, but she wasn't there. 

That moment of tranquility was over. Instead of a light, I saw a burning heat. Fire was the only thing I felt now. I could touch, taste, hear, and see nothing but fire. I knew I was destined to an everlasting hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
